


Please Come Out

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: Lazytown Requests and Oneshots [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Human, Apartment, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Sportacus and Stephanie just moved into the apartment complex Robbie lives in and he has agoraphobia, so he never leaves his flat. But Sportacus slowly manages to coax him outside and help him.Requested on tumblr by iamnotoneofthem





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I do requests as oneshots but this one struck a chord. I have agoraphobia and it takes quite a while to even begin to cope with and it just demanded a slow burn so this will be multichaptered.

Tuesday is when the noises started. All of the other people in the apartment were quiet, so it had to be the new people. Robbie had seen the moving vans from his window a few days ago. Of course they had to live right above him and of course they just had to be stompers.

It was a bit rhythmic to just be stomping. Were they dancing? Synchronized jumping? How many even where there? Surely at least ten, maybe eleven. It was entirely possible that an entire circus had moved into the apartment above Robbie and he was not at all happy about it. 

After an hour of listening to the unyielding thumping, Robbie finally got fed up with the noise and went to his door. He grasped the handle, turned it, then stopped. Since getting this apartment the farthest he really ever went was a step or two past the door to get his mail which he had delivered right to his door.

He let go of his door, letting it click closed again. How dare the newcomers almost make him go outside. There were better ways to shut them up from his home where it was infinitely safer.He took out a broom from the kitchen and went to the ceiling vent nearest to where he had judged the majority of the stomping was and banged the wooden handle harshly across the grate.

“SHUT. UP.” He shouted, pleased that the noise actually stopped.

He let out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry Mister!” Said the vent in the cheerful voice of a little girl.

Oh joy. More children. As if there weren’t enough of those in the complex, running around, shouting, making noise. Tiny barbarians.

The next day, there was a knock at the door. That in it of itself wasn’t too strange, but it was too early to be mail time. Still Robbie answered the door to see a man who was entirely too cheerful for daytime.

“Hello!” Said the man, waving enthusiastically.

Robbie squawked and slammed the door in his face. Unphased, the man outside chuckled.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Said the stranger, muffled through the door.

“Go _away!_ ” Robbie called back.

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn’t know anyone lived under me.” The man explained, “I never saw you come out. I did watch for a few days to make sure.”

“Well I don’t like leaving my house.” Robbie huffed, turning and leaning back against the door, folding his arms over his chest.

There was silence for a moment, then “Why not?”

Robbie decided not to answer and waited, listening for the tell of footsteps that would signify his new neighbor getting the hint and leaving. The footsteps didn’t come. Instead, there was another quiet knock. Robbie snarled, rounding harshly to open the door.

“ _Whaaat?_ ” He whined.

The man grinned and brought his hand forward. “I’m Sportacus!”

Robbie glared at the hand before letting his eyes lock with the other’s striking blue. “That is _not_ your name.” He gruffed, slamming the door again and walking away from it.

Another knock sounded. Robbie ignored it, Sure the strange man that lived above him would take the hint and leave him alone. Preferably for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support my original story on Patreon?  
> Link: https://www.patreon.com/catdogwhatever


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets cookies and an invitation.

The next time there was a knock it was a few weeks later. It wasn't as loud as Sportacus’s but it was just as insistent. When Robbie opened the door this time there was a girl on the other side. She looked ten or twelve with strawberry blonde hair and clothed in far too much pink.

“Go away, kid.” Robbie huffed, though left the door open.

“Dad said we bothered you yesterday so I brought you some cookies!” The girl chirped, unphased by the man’s rudeness.

True to her word she held up a small plastic box of chocolate chip cookies that had previously been behind her back. She shoved the cookies into his hands. The container was warm, making it obvious they had been freshly baked. 

“Dad says if you want to come up for lunch you can.” The girl continued.

Robbie’s heart suddenly felt like it was wrapped in cotton. “No. No, I like staying home.”

“Oh. Okay, well maybe-” The girl began, but was cut off by the door clicking closed.

She shrugged and skipped off toward the stairwell to go back to her own apartment. It didn’t take her long to get back to her own home a floor up. She skipped half of the way until she reached her door, finding it open. This wasn’t at all uncommon while her father was home. He liked to leave the door open so anybody could come and ask him for help if they needed it.

“Welcome back Stephanie!” Sportacus called when he noticed she was back. “What did he say?”

“He said he likes staying home.” She answered with a shrug, taking an apple from the fruitbowl on the end table near the door.

Sportacus frowned, standing up with a twist from where he had been doing push ups on the floor. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice.

“Well, I suppose that’s his choice.” He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took a sip. “Have you finished your homework for tomorrow?”

“Yes. It was just a little reading.”

“Good job.”

Meanwhile, a floor below, Robbie was on the verge of panic. He hated being invited anywhere. Sure it was still in the building but stairs were a menace and elevators could fall. Who knows what sort of people could be lurking on the way. Better to stay where he was, even if it was viewed as rude. 

Still... The cookies were a nice gesture. He opened up the container and took a bite out of one. He was expected chocolate chips but he was horrified by the surprising flavour of _raisins._ He grimaced, moving quickly to his trashcan to spit out the offending cookie. He closed the container and left it on his counter, which is where it stayed for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rai- **sin agaINST COOKIES MA Y B E**
> 
> Honestly, fuck raisins.


End file.
